miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Miami Vice: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
"Miami Vice" is the soundtrack to the 2006 movie remake of the same name. The original Miami Vice television series composer, Jan Hammer, is notably completely absent from the film's soundtrack; Michael Mann did not want to use the show's theme song in the film, nor did he want any association with the TV series with regards to the songs used in the movie. Fans of the show e-mailed Universal Studios thousands of letters requesting the "Miami Vice Theme" be included, but ultimately Mann refused. As Hammer himself put it: "I was completely surprised they didn't have a remake of it. I think it's a case of being too cool for school." It is widely accepted that Hammers' 2006 cover of "Crockett's Theme" with rapper TQ was done as a form of protest towards this decision, and to display the kind of musical direction Hammer would have taken had he been included in the film's music-making process. Despite Mann's wishes for the film and series to be distinct entities music-wise, Phil Collins' hit song "In The Air Tonight", featured famously in the show's pilot episode, did appear in the film, albeit as a cover by Miami-based rock band Nonpoint. The song is played over the film's end credits, although as another nod to the original series, the Director's Cut relocates the song to the build-up to the climactic shootout, thereby mirroring it's use in the TV show. Track Listing Notes *The music included on the soundtrack album has several differences from what was featured in the film itself: **Of the first four songs featured in the film's opening scene inside The Mansion nightclub, only Nina Simone's "Sinnerman" is the same as it was in the movie. Goldfrapp's "Strict Machine" and Funky Chakra's "Blacklight Fantasy" both appear as different mixes between the film and the soundtrack. More surprisingly, Jay-Z and Linkin Park's "Numb/Encore" does not appear on the soundtrack album at all, despite being the first song used in the movie and it's heavy use in all of the film's trailers. **Clips of two Audioslave songs, "Wide Awake" and "Shape Of Things To Come", are featured in the film but neither appears on the soundtrack because the band wished to hold them back for their new album. **The version of Moby's "Anthem" on the soundtrack does not appear in the film; the soundtrack includes the album mix of the song, which has a dance feel in stark contrast to the haunting piano rendition featured in the movie. This difference was one of the major criticisms of the album. **King Britt's "New World In My View" appears in the film as a instrumental, while the version on the soundtrack includes it's usual spoken lyrics. *The final four tracks on the album are score pieces writen especially for the film, whereas the other tracks are contemporary music. *"A-500" samples the first few notes from Jan Hammer's Crockett's Theme, although the similarity goes no further than that. Category:Miami Vice Soundtracks